The subject invention generally and in various embodiments relates to ladder support systems, and more particularly to devices for supporting ladders in a stable lateral position when employed for climbing.
Ladder supports for stabilizing ladders are generally known and used to prevent undesirable shifting and rotation of a ladder when in use. Ladders are commonly placed against supporting structures such as walls, rafters, poles, etc. Existing ladder stabilizers are generally of two types. The first type is a V-shaped device that is wider than the width of the ladder to which it is attached. The ends of the stabilizer are capped with non-slip caps that contact the supporting structure. The second type of stabilizer is a V-shaped device that fits between the side beams of a ladder and is adapted to stabilize a ladder that is supported by a pole. The stabilizer is shaped such that the cradle of the “V” contacts the pole.